


Desesperar

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy, tú sabes que podrías ir a Azkaban por esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperar

** Desesperar **

 

Teddy, tú sabes que podrías ir preso por esto.

 

Mierda, ir preso sería el menor de tus problemas si tu abuela o tu padrino se enteran. Sería mil veces preferible el beso del dementor (abolido hace veinte años) a que Andrómeda o Harry se enteren.

 

Una parte de ti se odia. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padrino y a la tía Ginny, que prácticamente te criaron? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a James?

 

 _James_.

 

James Sirius Potter. Todo esto es por James.

 

Quien, por cierto, en este momento se encuentra soltando sonidos poco decorosos, además de improperios que harían que el mismo Voldemort se sonrojara.

 

Te encanta.

 

Te encanta ver así a James, el cabello rojo revuelto, los ojos celestes nublados de placer, las manos sujetando con fuerza las sábanas, la espalda ligeramente arqueada, las piernas enroscadas en tu cintura, mientras tú embistes con fuerza en su interior.

 

Te encanta James. _Todo_ James te encanta, te fascina. Teddy, por favor, tu crees que nunca podrías cansarte de mirarlo.

 

— ¡Mierda, Ted! — y eso es todo lo que necesitas para correrte.

 

Terminas acostado junto a él, recuperando el aire. En cuanto dejas de ser una masa temblorosa, te giras, comenzando a besar el cuello de James, que te acaricia perezosamente la cabeza.

 

La culpa es bastante grande. Mierda, James sólo tiene quince años, tendría que estar estudiando para los TIMOs en vez de estar ilegalmente en una posada de Hogsmeade un jueves por la noche.

 

Pero el deseo es mucho más grande que la culpa, muchísimo. James te atrae como nunca te ha atraído nadie.

 

Hay veces, durante las vacaciones, en las que estás cenando con todo el clan Weasley y James charla alegremente con sus primos, se revuelve el cabello, ríe y tú tienes que hacer uso de todo tu autocontrol para no agarrarlo de la muñeca  y arrastrarlo a cualquier rincón oscuro de la Madriguera. O, peor aún, besarlo frente a todos.

 

Sigues besándole el cuello, el pecho, el rostro. James sólo juguetea con tu cabello, bostezando por momentos. ¿Estará aburrido? Quizás sólo tiene sueño, pero la idea de estar aburriendo a James te asusta.

 

¿Y si un día te dice que no quiere verte más? O, mejor dicho, ¿ _cuando_ te diga que no quiere verte más? Teddy, tú aún no sabes que harás en ese momento.

 

Porque ya no es sólo deseo lo que te arrastra a James. Lo quieres. Realmente, _realmente_ lo quieres. Lo quieres tanto…

 

Siempre has querido mucho al muchacho, desde que éste era sólo un rechoncho bebé pecoso y llorón, que no dejaba dormir a nadie. Pero en esa época sólo era un cariño fraternal. ¿Cuándo ese cariño se transformó en algo más fuerte? Tú no estás seguro.

 

Entonces la culpa vuelve.

 

Porque James era tan pequeño y tú… ¿tú qué derecho tenías? Sí, esa vez fue sólo un beso, pero fue el beso que desencadenó todo.

 

James tenía once años, era la primera vez que tomaba el Expreso Hogwarts. Estaba nervioso, preocupado. ¿Y si no quedaba en Gryffindor? ¿Y si sus padres se enojaban y decidían echarlo de su casa? ¿A dónde iría?

 

Pero tú estabas con él en el compartimiento. Iban solos, ya que Victoire se había ido con sus amigas y Fred y Dominique habían decidido viajar con unos conocidos. Pero tú, Teddy, el buen Teddy, no podías dejar sólo a James.

 

James, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. James, que agarraba con fuerza los bordes de su remera, tan nervioso…

 

Y tú lo abrazaste, lo cual no era nada raro entre ustedes. Tú siempre fuiste cariñoso con los hermanos Potter, ¿o no, Osito Teddy?

 

— No te preocupes, Jamie. Aunque no quedes en Gryffindor nadie va a echarte, te lo prometo. Y si te echan te vienes a vivir conmigo y mi abuela, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Y James te sonrió de esa forma tan inocente, tan… no pudiste evitarlo, ¿verdad? Sólo… sólo… lo besaste.

 

No fue nada de otro mundo, solamente una pequeña presión de labios, nada más que eso. Cuando se separaron, James te miraba sorprendido y completamente ruborizado.

 

No volvieron a hablar del tema hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando tú ya no pudiste soportarlo más y arrastraste a James a un lugar aparte, pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido.

 

Pero James no quería perdonarte, no. James quería volver a besarte.

 

Así que volvieron a besarse esta vez un poco más largo, más profundo. Aunque esa vez tampoco fueron más allá. Hasta ese momento la culpa era más grande que el placer y James era aún muy _pequeño_. Sólo once años, sólo…

 

Así que tu último año escolar en Hogwarts te lo pasaste besándote a escondidas con un Gryffindor de primer año.

 

Entonces llegaron las vacaciones de verano y James cumplió doce. Un poco menos de culpa, porque poco a poco su rostro iba perdiendo las facciones aniñadas.

 

El verano fue parecido a Hogwarts, besos a escondidas pero con la adrenalina de aún más posibilidades de ser descubiertos.

 

Pero el primero de septiembre llegó y tú no fuiste a despedirlo a King’s Cross, porque te volvía loco la idea de verlo irse. Y porque, en el fondo, temías que con la partida de James se acabara lo suyo.

 

Pero esa misma noche tenías una carta de James esperándote en la ventana de tu cuarto, su lechuza gris esperando por un bocadillo.

 

Estaba enojado porque no habías ido a despedirlo y te mandaba unos insultos muy creativos para un _niño_ de doce años. Tendrías que haber ignorado esa carta. Tendrías, Teddy, tendrías… pero no lo hiciste.

 

Le contestaste pidiéndole, _rogándole_ que te perdone, que habías sido un idiota, un cobarde.

 

Se mandaron cuatro cartas por semana ese año. Y, en Navidad, siguieron los besos.

 

(¿Recuerdas cuándo sólo eran inocentes besos? Parece que fue hace tantos años…)

 

Nuevamente las clases (esta vez sí fuiste a despedirlo), cartas, vacaciones de Pascuas, besos y… oh.

 

En tu defensa tienes que decir que estabas muy caliente. Tenías dieciocho años y desde que habías empezado eso con James no habías estado con nadie.

 

Cuando (despacio, casi temeroso) deslizaste una de tus manos dentro del pantalón de James, él se sobresaltó. Sin embargo, te dejó que lo toques, temblando bajo tu toque.

 

Él terminó rápido, demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto, recién descubriendo su propio cuerpo. Y el tuyo, porque una vez que él acabó condujiste sus manos hacia ti mismo, incitándole a que haga lo mismo contigo.

 

Las vacaciones terminaron y tu fuiste a llevar a James a King’s Cross, porque Albus y Lily estaban enfermos y el tío Harry y la tía Ginny los estaban cuidando.

 

Hubo otra paja rápida, escondidos en los baños de la estación. Luego, James subió al tren y las cartas volvieron pero cargadas de eso nuevo, ese preámbulo a lo que se vendría pronto.

 

Vacaciones de verano, trece años. Nunca vas a olvidar su rostro la primera vez que te hizo una mamada. Sus labios demasiado rojos alrededor de tu polla, como casi se ahoga al tragar toda tu corrida.

 

Pero no fueron más lejos. Trece años, trece años. Tú te hacías tus primeras pajas a los trece, pero James ya te hacía mamadas.

 

Pero la culpa quedaba cada vez más y más tapada por el deseo. Y _tenías_ que encontrar una forma para seguir viéndolo en Hogwarts.

 

La idea llegó pronto, demasiadas historias contadas por tu padrino como para no pensar inmediatamente en el Mapa del Merodeador.

 

Robarlo fue sencillo. Tú eras hijo de uno de sus creadores y James nieto de uno de ellos e hijo de su último dueño. En menos de dos días ya lo habían encontrado y James lo guardó entre sus cosas del colegio.

 

Clases otra vez y el primer error. Alguien debería haberte enseñado a trabar las puertas de los compartimientos, porque Victoire entró en el que estaban tu y James despidiéndose (por suerte, sólo se estaban besando. Por suerte).

 

Afortunadamente (o no, quizás hubiese sido mejor que te delatara) es tu mejor amiga y decidió cubrirlos. James salió diciendo que a quien habías estado besando era a Victoire y ella te sonrió de costado. Tú sabías lo que pensaba.

 

 _Sucio. Sucio y pedófilo Ted Lupin._

 

Hogwarts, cartas, escapadas a Hogsmeade, pajas y mamadas. Navidad.

 

Oh, esa Navidad. James entrando tímido, tentador dentro de tu cama. ¿Cómo ibas a negarte? Era imposible siquiera considerarlo.

 

James temblaba (¿de frío? ¿de miedo? ¿de excitación?) entre tus brazos y tú disfrutaste demasiado quitándole los últimos rastros de inocencia.

 

El mejor regalo navideño de tu vida.

 

Clases, cartas, Hogsmeade, besos, pajas, mamadas, sexo, vacaciones. Esta ha sido tu vida los últimos dos años. La vida a la que has arrastrado a James, que cada día te atrae más.

 

¿Y él? No lo sabes. Quizás ya se está aburriendo. Quizás está comenzando a odiarte. Sí, todo siempre fue con su consentimiento, pero el consentimiento en estos casos no importa. A los ojos de James, tú podrías haber estado abusando de él todos estos años.

 

A los ojos del mundo, de la ley, es lo que has estado haciendo.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo, Teddy? — James te mira, sonriendo algo cansado.

 

¿Odiarte? ¿James? No sabes cómo pudiste llegar a pensar eso. James _te quiere_. A pesar de que eres una basura, él te quiere. Y, claro, tú te aprovechas de eso.

 

Ya no quieres seguir así. Es decir, amas a James, realmente lo haces. Y lo deseas, cada día más que el anterior. Pero está _mal_. Sabes que está mal. Tú nunca fuiste partidario de romper las reglas pero las estás rompiendo a todas con esta relación.

 

— Jamie… — el te sonríe aún más. Tú eres el único que le dice así. — Yo… esto no, no… no podemos seguir así.

 

Él se incorpora en la cama rápidamente, mirándote con el pánico pintado en el rostro.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es por las escapadas? ¡Te juro que estoy estudiando para los TIMO, no voy a desaprobarlos!

 

Los TIMO, claro. Eso es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es un niño. Porque sus principales preocupaciones son el colegio. O al menos _tendrían_ que serlo.

 

— No es eso James…

 

— No sé de que me hablas, entonces.

 

Suspiras, cansado. ¿Cómo le explicas? ¿Cómo le explicas que esto está mal? Para James es natural esto que ocurre entre ustedes.

 

— James, tengo veintiún años y tu quince. ¿Sabes que ocurriría si alguien se enterara?

 

— Nadie va enterarse, somos cuidadosos.

 

— Claro, por eso Victoire lo sabe.

 

— ¡Victoire prometió no decir nada! ¡Ella nos cubre!

 

James te mira enfadado. No te entiende. No entiende por qué le dices esto. Tú sabes que él no es tonto, que ya debe estar adivinando a dónde vas con todo esto.

 

— Jamie…

 

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! No te molestó cuando yo tenía once, ¡¿por qué te molesta ahora?!

 

Eso es algo así como un golpe bajo. Por supuesto que, en el fondo, James _sabe_ que está mal. El problema, lo realmente grave, es que no le importa. No sabes por qué te sorprende, es un Potter. Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas.

 

— Siempre me importó.

 

— Pues no parecía importarte mucho cuando yo tenía doce y tú comenzaste a tocarme.

 

James sabe cómo herirte. Al terminar de decir eso, se para de la cama, furioso, para comenzar a vestirse a toda prisa. No lo detienes.

 

— James…

 

— ¿Qué? Oh, aguarda, déjame adivinar. Es porque estoy creciendo, ¿verdad? Debía habérmelo imaginado, a ti sólo te gustan los niños.

 

Finalmente reaccionas y también te paras de la cama, hecho una furia, para empujarlo contra una pared.

 

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Tú sabes que…!

 

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sé?! ¡Lo único que sé es que mi _hermano_ Teddy comenzó a tocarme cuando yo tenía once años y que ahora, que estoy creciendo y ya no es tan grave, quiere terminar lo nuestro! ¡Eres una mierda, Ted!

 

Te duele. Te duele mucho. Él no sabe lo que dice. Tú aún lo deseas, lo quieres. Por eso quieres terminar lo suyo.

 

Sabes que lo mejor sería dejar que se vaya pensando en eso, porque así no habría forma de que quisiera volver. Pero… no puedes. No _quieres_ que James te odie, no podrías vivir con eso.

 

— ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te quiero, James! ¡Por eso no quiero seguir así, porque soy una mierda! ¡Soy…! Soy una mierda.

 

Por supuesto, James te besa. Le has dicho que lo quieres, ¿qué más esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que tienes razón? Nunca tendrías que haberlo besado esa primera vez.

 

Lo apartas suavemente y te sientas en la cama, tu cabeza entre tus manos. ¿Cómo le explicas? ¿Cómo haces que te entienda? ¿Cómo terminas lo suyo sin que él te odie?

 

— Ted… Teddy, perdón. Yo no… no quise decir todo eso. Tú no eres una mierda. Teddy…

 

— Dime que al menos comprendes que esto está mal.

 

James se sienta a tu lado y sientes como recarga su cabeza en tu hombro. No quieres mirarlo. Estás intentando terminar con esto, pero sólo necesitas que él te tiente un poco para caer nuevamente.

 

— Sí, lo sé. Yo no quiero que termines en la cárcel por esto.

 

Por supuesto, tú eres el que le preocupa, no él mismo.

 

— Jamie… no puedo.

 

Finalmente lo miras. Merlin, como lo amas. ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo? No quieres. Él tampoco quiere. ¿Por qué hacerlo, entonces? Pueden comenzar a ser más cuidadosos. Sí, pueden…

 

No. Tienes que dejar de ponerte excusas.

 

— Pero nada va a cambiar los últimos años. ¿Por qué ahora?

 

— Porque la culpa me está ahogando, James, por eso.

 

Él suspira, para luego recostarse en la cama. Tú te quedas así, mirando la pared, transitando un momento de autocompasión.

 

Tendrías que irte. No tendrías que haberle dicho nada. No tendrías que haber contestado su carta. No tendrías que haberle puesto un dedo encima. Tendrías que haberte ido con Victoire y sus amigas, dejando a James solo en ese compartimiento.

 

Pero, por supuesto, no pudiste ni puedes hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

 

Es _James_ y tu mundo gravita en torno a él. Él es incluso más importante que tu carrera como medimago.

 

— Entonces… el problema es que soy menor de edad, ¿cierto? — escuchas que dice.

 

— Sí. Y que soy una mierda, básicamente.

 

— No eres una mierda. Teddy… — James vuelve a incorporarse y te pasa un brazo por los hombros. Tú aceptas el abrazo, demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando contra ti mismo. — Si alguien pregunta yo nunca dije esto, porque es demasiado cursi. Para la mayoría de edad me faltan dos años, ¿verdad?

 

No estás seguro de a qué quiere llegar con esto.

 

— Si… eso no suena muy cursi, por cierto. — James sonríe. Lo amas demasiado.

 

— Lo sé, lo cursi es lo siguiente. Tú me… ¿me esperarías dos años?

 

Lo miras sorprendido. Aunque, casi inmediatamente, sonríes algo embobado. James bufa y aparta la mirada.

 

— Tienes razón, es muy cursi. — bromeas. — Y, antes de que te enfades, sí. Claro que te esperaré dos años.

 

— Genial.

 

Se quedan así en silencio un rato, pensando. ¿Te sigues sintiendo culpable? Por supuesto. El pasado no se cambia por esto y, además, sigues teniendo a James atado a ti, aunque ya no vayas a tocarlo hasta que cumpla diecisiete. No puedes evitar sentirte aliviado de no vivir en el mundo muggle, en donde tendrías que esperar a que él tenga dieciocho.

 

— Pero… — comienza de pronto a decir el pelirrojo. — al menos podemos besarnos, ¿no? ¿Podría tu culpa con eso?

 

Aunque no tendría que resultarte gracioso te ríes, logrando que James acentúe su sonrisa.

 

— Supongo que sí.

 

***

 

Te despierta el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Tienes que decirle a tu padrino que aceite esa jodida puerta, es espantoso el ruido que hace.

 

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntas, ya que no hay ni una puta luz prendida por lo cual no ves nada.

 

— _Lumos_. Hola, Teddy. — de la punta de la varita de James emerge una tenue luz, que hace que puedas apreciar tu rostro.

 

— ¿Jamie? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto? — aún estás bastante dormido, pero sabes que _definitivamente_ James no tendría que estar ahí.

 

De todas formas, James te sonríe. Parece muy emocionado por algo y te mira algo divertido.

 

— Mmm… digamos que no podía dormir y, aprovechando _la hora_ decidí venir a saludarte.

 

— James… — el sólo bufa, pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír.

 

— ¿No vas a decirme nada?

 

Obviamente hay algo que no entiendes. Pero, hey, no es tu culpa, estás demasiado dormido como para entender a James. Completamente lucido sueles entenderlo poco…

 

— Jamie, ¿puedes ir al grano? — el te saca la lengua. — James, mañana tengo que ir a San Mungo, así que si…

 

— Eres un idiota. — te dice, aunque no deja de sonreír. — ¿Qué horas?

 

— ¿La hora? ¿No tienes reloj? — el se sienta cerca de ti en la cama. Buscas con la mirada el reloj del cuarto que tienen para ti en Grimmauld Place. — Son las 12:15. James, en serio…

 

— Ted, estoy por ofenderme, en serio. — él intenta mirarte enojado, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

 

Estás seguro de que algo se te escapa pero no te das cuenta de qué pued… entonces lo nota. James está conjurando un _lumos_. En su casa, fuera de Hogwarts. Los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio.

 

De pronto todo el sueño de abandona.

 

— Es… es tu cumpleaños.

 

— ¿Y sabes lo que significa eso?

 

No sabes si reír, llorar o recordarte que eres una basura.

 

— Que ya no es ni estupro, ni pedofilia ni nada. Y, claro, que tú eres un impaciente de mierda que no podía esperar a la mañana.

 

James se ríe y deshace el hechizo, comenzando a besarte.

 

Que el muchacho ahora sea mayor de edad no hace que dejes de sentirte culpable con lo que pasó. Pero bueno, tampoco vas a pasarte la vida lamentándote por un pasado que está cada vez más lejos.

 

Lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es cómo van a decirles a los padres de James y a tu abuela que están juntos. Pero, bueno, siempre pueden decirles que comenzaron a salir cuando él cumplió la mayoría.

 

FIN


End file.
